My Journey with DoctorWho?
by bibitechan
Summary: Elizabeth Marlow is a normal Doctor Who fan. Well...as normal as they can get. On the night of her high school Prom, a masquerade ball, she encounters the Doctor. What was once a "magical" night turns out to be the beginning of Elizabeth's most epic adventure. Follow Liz as she dives right into the world of aliens, Daleks, and space travel. Oh, and traveling through time too!
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Marlow was sitting in her bedroom. She had one more Doctor Who episode to finish before the season 7 finale.

"God, Matt Smith is really hot. He gives the Doctor such a witty personality with his acting. And that accent! So hot." she swooned. Liz was sitting on her bed, clutching a remote in one hand and a sonic screwdriver model in the other. The Doctor had just finished saving Amy and Rory from a Dalek spaceship.

Elizabeth sized as the credits started to roll up, and turned off the TV. "Tomorrow is Friday, so after that I won't have to go anywhere," she yawned. "So..sleepy."

She quickly fell asleep after her head hit the pillow.

6 hours later, Elizabeth was woken up by a strange noise.

_Is that what I think it is?_ she thought.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Definitely not the strange noise she was hoping for. It was just the stupid alarm clock. She angrily hit the off button and sat up.

"Ugh, my head...," she groaned. "I shouldn't have stayed awake so late last night." Elizabeth stood up from bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. It was only 5:45, but she had woken up early for a reason. Today was a special day, actually. One of the most important in one's life, some people might say.

Tonight was Prom Night.

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks for reading my story! I promise the Doctor will come in soon. I've already written about 3 chapters, haha. So just hang tight, okay? Because this story is going to get really bumpy, really soon! :)**_

_**I'm uploading another chapter today. Please review if you want. I just want to know that people are reading this story, haha.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth had finished getting reading for school in about 30 minutes. But don't be too impressed. She's been getting up late for years, so she's good at doing stuff quickly now.

"Bye, Liz!" her mother called.

"Bye, Mom." she responded, finished curling her hair. It fell in soft black waves, framing her face. "All done! Now what to eat for breakfast today? Maybe it should be cereal. Last time I attempted to make eggs...Just...Never again." she shuddered.

Elizabeth went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Getting a bowl and some cereal, she poured milk and sat down at the table to eat with her spoon in hand. After finished her meal and putting the bowl in the sink, she grabbed her jacket, backpack and Doctor Who hat. Then out the door she went.

(A/N It's 2:00pm in the story now.)

After 7 grueling hours of school, Elizabeth said goodbye to her friends and went home. Since the prom was tonight at 8:00, she'd have plenty of time to get ready. So why _not_ watch some Doctor Who?

She sat down in her room and turned on the television. (A/N Doesn't she do anything else besides watching TV? Jeez. Children these days. -sigh-) She managed to watch 3 full episodes before (finally) realizing that each one was 48 minutes.

Glancing at the time, her eyes went huge. "Holy shit! I watched too many freaking episodes! Crap, I only have 2 hours to get ready!" she hollered, jumping off the bed and running to the closet where she practically tore her navy blue dress from the hangar. Rushing to the bathroom, she took a shower and straightened her unruly hair.

Back inside her bedroom, Elizabeth slipped into her dress. "man, I love this color. It reminds me of the TARDIS. Such a deep, beautiful blue." she murmured, thinking she looked quite smashing in her dress. (A/N Yes, I did just say "Quite smashing." Problem? -Troll face-)

"But...It needs something more! Maybe an accesesory of some sort? Normal girls usually wear jewlery to these kinds of parties, right? Hm. I have just the thing!"

Elizabeth rummaged through her jewlery box. Eventually she extracted a necklace. It had a small silver TARDIS charm and a British flag heart. It was adorable.

"Done! And since there's no one I'm going with...I'm leaving now," she mumbled, feeling a bit sad that she didn't have a date to the "Most important night in your high school life! Ever!"(Or as the poster said).

"Oh well. Maybe I'll meet my future boyfriend. Hah. Forever alone." she muttered again.

_**A/N**_

_**Emphasis on "future". Heh.**_

_**Oh, Elizabeth. Dear Elizabeth. You have no idea what's going to happen, do you? * Cue sinister laugh***_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to: alicecullencute19011718**

**Thank you!**

"Elizabeth! So glad you could make it! You look lovely, as usual. Absolutely stunning." Mrs Robinson, Elizabeth's math teacher, exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mrs. R." she mumbled back quietly. _Yeah right_, Liz thought._ She probably says that to every idiot who walks through the door._ _Would she be quiet if I shushed her like the Doctor does? It's _supposed_ to work on lower life forms. I think she fits the bill._

In the end, she didn't try shushing Mrs. Robinson. It would have probably worked, but Elizabeth knew that it would also put a damper on the rest of the night. Instead of responding any further, Liz goes off to find her friends.

"Lizzy! Lizzy, over here!" she heard a girlish voice call her name. Elizabeth turned towards the sound, although it was hard considering she had (somehow managed to) get pushed into the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm coming, guys...! Just...hold...on!" she screeched, not sure if her friends could hear her over the loud music. "Get the fuck out of my way already! I'm trying to get to the other side of the gym!"

Of course, no one heard her. Maybe someone should turn the music down.

**Bump. Bump. Bump. **_**Splash.**_

What. The. Hell.

_No way. I don't believe it. Don't look down, Liz. Don't look down..._. She (obviously) looked down at her dress.

She yelped at the top of her lungs. "Ahhh! Fucking hell!"

Somehow, she had gotten shoved so much that she ended up by the punch bowl ( **A/N** which were very close to the bathrooms. Not a very good choice. Who wants to drink red juice while standing next to the women's bathroom? What if someone dropped a tampon in there of something? No one would know...On second thought, that's not such a bad idea.). Some jock had just finished spooning punch into his cup. Elizabeth had accidentally collided with him.

Crap. This was bad. Really bad.

"Look at what you did! You're lucky my dress is a dark color and the juice doesn't show, or else someone would discover your decapitated head in that fucking punch bowl! Ugh!" Liz stormed off to the women's bathroom, fuming.

"What are the odds that it just _ had _to happen to _me_? What was he doing, anyway?! Standing around with a full cup of punch _ right _next to the dancing people? It's like he was waiting for something like this to happen! Who am I talking to?!"

Inside the bathroom, Elizabeth was attempting to dry the wet spot on her dress with the hand-dryers on the wall (those air-blowy-thingies.). She was practically bending over backwards to try to reach the part that blows out the warm air.

If someone had happened to walk in on her, there would have been a very awkward exchange of scared and confused looks.

Suddenly, a strange whooshing noise filled the bathroom. "What the heck? Is someone there? If you're hiding, come out, because if I find I _will_ kill you." (Jee, someone's awfully angry.) Out of seemingly nowhere, a blue police box materialized by the last stall in the back of the bathroom.

The door swung open and a man tumbled out. Elizabeth stood there, gaping at this spectacle. "Holy...It's the TARDIS," she muttered. "It's actually happening...Ohmygod."

Now, even though Elizabeth _knew_ what it was, it was still quite alarming. Especially to a teenage girl alone by herself. So she did what anyone would do in this situation.

She screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't be alarmed! I'm of no harm to you. I'm actually here to possible save you! Mind my asking, but who are you, anyway?" the Doctor asked her, standing up and patting off invisible dust particles off of his clothes.

"The Doctor! It's _the_ Doctor!" Elizabeth stuttered, her face flushed. _All this time_, she thought. _all this time I thought it was just a show...but it's actually a freaking documentary!_

"Your name is the Doctor? Don't make me blush! What's your _real_ name?" he inquired, eyeing her suspiciously. "And how did you know mine?"

"Oh! I-I just...I mean..." she stuttered again, barely able to form sentences. Her mind was moving a mile per second. "It's Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz. _Oryoucancallme'Sexy'ifyouwantbutwhatever_." Liz blurted out, unable to stop talking. "And I know you by...Um..."

The Doctor gave her a quizzical look. "Elizabeth it is, then. Why does it smell like fruit juice? Oh, nevermind. Come, come! I have a feeling that you'll follow me anyway." he said, straightening his bowtie and his suspenders. He promptly exited the bathroom, with Elizabeth (just as he predicted) following close behind.

"Why are you here?" she asked, finally able to speak. Mind you, they were walking pretty close to each other, so they could hear one another over the music. Besides, it was a slow song playing now.

"I came because the TARDIS sent me here. I go wherever she goes," he replied, picking his way through the dancing students. He looked at her and noticed her necklace glinting in the light. _Is that a TARDIS? How did she get that...? What a strange girl..._

He stopped walking abruptly. "Oh! I know what this is! I know where we are now! A promenade! Terrific, absolutley terrific. Maybe I can show off some of my cool dance moves..." he said cheerfully, but quickly coughed, now noticing that Elizabeth was staring at him strangely. "I mean, you know. After we get rid of this alien. _Ahem_."

"Anyway, my sonic screwdriver is detending a strange being, something out of place...Someone in this room is an alien." he announced.

"An alien. Here? Are you sure? Becaue I would have noticed-"

"Shh! Follow me!" he whispered in her ear, sending tingles down her spine. Elizabeth did as he told her to do (obviously. She would probably follow this guy off a cliff, lol). They ended up in the storage room of the gym, while to Doctor used his sonic screwdriver as a GPS (basically lol) to locate the position of the alien.

"The signal seems to be coming from in here...," he mumbled, trying to turn the doorknob. "Oh, of course it's locked. Every door in this place is probably locked. You humans are so paranoid." He aimed the sonic screwdriver at the door and unlocked it.

"Why are we going _inside_ to _see_ the alien? Are you trying to kill me?! And shouldn't you be out rescueing aliens and pretty girls from danger somewhere else in the universe? Why did your TARDIS pick here, of all places?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously. She was asking questions rapid fire. _Although I'm certainly not complaining that you're here. _

"We have to go inside if we want to see what we're dealing with. And I'm already saving a pretty girl from aliens," he said, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious that going to see the alien was the best idea. "You. Now come along and be as quiet as you can. Although I can already tell that's going to be hard for you.

"I'm going to open the door. Very...slowly..."he whispered. Elizabeth was shocked and estatic at the same time. She was still stuck on the part where he called her pretty, so she didn't hear his warning about being quiet.

No, seriously. That's litteraly all she was thinking about right at this second. What an idiot. This is how people die in these shows, remember?! Listen to the Doctor, for God's sake!

"So," she whispered, once they were both inside the dark room. "You think I'm pretty, do you?"

"Did I say that?"

"Yes, you kind of did."

"Oh, well. I have no recollection of that whatsoever. And keep your voice down. We wouldn't want to wake it."

"What is _it_, exactly?"Liz asked, feeling dangerous. She felt like one of those spies in the James Bond movies or something. Now all she needed was a dark suit, some black boots and a bowtie.

"Ah! It's a Raxacoricofallapatorian egg. It c omes from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius. Ha, try saying that five times straight...Anyway! I have to get this to its home planet."

_Omg, is...he asking me to go with him?_ she thought, all of her thoughts swirling in her head. _In space?!_

"So, what do you think? Want to come?" he asked Liz, grinned childlishly, like he always does when he knows he's captivated someone by the wonders of the universe.

_Holy. Shit. Say yes, say yes...!_

"Hell yeah! Let's do this thing! I've dreamed about this my entire freaking _life!_ Whoo-hoo!" she cheered, hugging him (well, more like glomping).

"Shh!"

"Oh. Sorry."

**And so the adventure begins.**

_**A/N**_

**Sorry this was an hour late than I promised! I kind of got caught up in some stuff. Anyway, here it is! Thanks for all the views! I don't even give a shit about reviews anymore, just read my story! That's all that matters. :)**

**This story has 254 views with only 3 chapters. That' amazing! Thank you! :D **

**The next chapter will be up on Wednesday, 12/11/13, 6PM.**

**Or Tuesday. Whatevs. If I feel like it.**


	5. (A Kind of Important) Notice

Hi, guys! Sorry for the late update. I'll update the story tomorrow. I just thought that I owed my readers an explanation.

As I've stated in my profile, I am a sophomore in high school. Thus, I get a lot of homework and projects, etc. I won't be able to update as much as I did last week, mostly because that was when ideas for the story were still fresh in my mind.

I should have probably written down my ideas, huh?

So anyway, I will update with a (possibly?) extra long chapter tomorrow. Until then! :) Look forward to it, humans.


	6. Chapter 5

"So where does this thing come from again? I've already forgotten," Elizabeth Marlow exclaimed. "The name is way too long."

She was currently sitting in the TARDIS with her newly-found husban-I mean, friend, the Doctor.

Now that she had gotten over the initial shock of meeting her idol, she started becoming very talkative. More than before, anyway.

"This poor creature isn't an 'it'. He's a boy, judging fromthe pattern on the egg. The species, as I've told you before, is Raxacoricofallapatorian." he stated, setting the egg down on a makeshift pedastal made from his own tweed jacket. They made their way to the home planet.

-Time Skip. _**A/N **_**I totally realized that I forgot to write about the part when they send the egg back to it's home planet. I had already written the rest of the story, so I'm taking the easy way out, lol.-**

After returning the egg and going back the TARDIS, the Doctor made his way to the controls. "You know, you might be one of the first not to say 'It's bigger on the inside!'. I have a nagging feeling that you're not as daft as you look. You know more than you're letting on." He gazed at her intensely, smiling slightly.

"Don't look at me like that, you'll make me blush. I'm just not easily impressed. Sorry!" she said, apologetically. Although her apology was discredited, due to the huge smirk on her face.

"Not impressed, huh? Well we'll have to change that, won't we?" the Doctor muttered, fumbling with the controls of the TARDIS. "Hang onto something!"

The TARDIS started to rumble and shake. Elizabeth ended up falling on her butt.

"Ow!"

Once the time machine stopped moving, Elizabeth got up and placed her hand on her rear, rubbing it gently. "Doctor, look what you've done! Now the bone in my butt is broken!"

"Humans don't have bones in their...derrieres," he countered. "Now if you'll just step outside these doors, please. On the other side is a world far beyond your imagination."

"But, Doctor, it really hurts! And my hand is getting tired. Would you mind...?"

He pretended not to hear her say the last part, and proceeded to the doors of the TARDIS. He opened one, before immediatley closing it again.

"On second thought, let's go to the Bahamas," the Doctor suggested, nervously. "I heard it's especially lovely this time of year."

"What happened? Why are you scared? Can I see?" Elizabeth fired about a million questions at once.

"Certainly not! Just keep rubbing your...tooshie." He quickly dashed to the controls and attempted to start the TARDIS up again. "Shoot. She needs to recharge. We can't go anywhere."

"So then let's go out! What's the worst that could happen?"

Elizabeth rushed to the doors and thrust one open, excitedly. Much to her dissapointment, it wasn't all that great. Everything was in shambles, and the air was polluted with gas. "What...is this place?"she asked, her voice weak. She could barely speak, the smell of the gasoline was getting into her lungs.

"This is Earth. In the future. Sad, isn't it?"he mumbled, now behind her. "Don't feel too bad. The planet where I'm from met a similar fate. Although I choose not to talk about it."

He proceeded to awkwardly pat her on the back. "Chin up, mate."

Tears were brimming her eyes. "You're right," she choked out. "Let's go to the Bahamas. I shouldn't have seen this."

"Right-o! Back inside the TARDIS, then..." The Doctor gently shut the doors and led her up to the control panel(I have no idea what to call it). He started fiddling with levers and buttons.

"You packed a swimsuit, right?" he asked, whipping around to face her.

"Yeah," she said, still tearful. She wiped away the salty streams. "Of course I did. I'm on a journey with the Doctor. I want to look as sexy as possible."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Yes, well...We're here! So get your bathing suit, floaties, and scuba gear!" The Doctor was excited now that she wasn't sad anymore.

"Whoopie!" Elizabeth tried to sound ectstatic, but it was hard, considering she just saw the end of the Earth.

Geronimo!

_**A/N**_

**Sorry I always end with a wierd cliff-hangar. But I did post this chapter today, like I promised! I was expecting to get it posted by 7:00, but then I went on Youtube to listen to music while writing this story, and I got SO DISTRACTED.**

**Anyway, did you like it? :3 I'll probably write in my notebook again tomorrow, now that my brain is full of possible continuations of this chapter. You know how in anime, they always have that ONE episode where all the characters go to the beach? Yeah. It's probably going to be like that, except there (of course) will be an alien crisis or something. **

**There always is.**

**Until next time! **

_**Au revoir!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_This story has 1,000+ views! Thank you, people. Dreams do come true! ;v;_**

* * *

Elizabeth was currently in her bedroom inside of the TARDIS checking things off her mental list for the beach.

_Portable metal detector?_

Check.

_Tote bag full of unnecessary junk?_

Check.

_Sunblock?_

...Not check.

_Bathing suit?_

Not check!

Sighing, Elizabeth rummaged through the pile of clothes on the floor. _You can't go wrong with TARDIS blue._ It was a two-piece bikini. A little showy, but it's not like her mother was there to stop her. After setting it down, she started to apply sunblock lotion over her skin.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside of her bedroom door. It was the Doctor (obviously). "Elizabeth, are you ready yet? I've been waiting for an hour! What are you doing in there?"

"Oh, nothing! Just having a _tea party._ What do you think, old man! You better not come in, it's VIP only."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're very good at sarcasm? One would think I would be a VIP at a tea party on my own ship. I'm coming in! Do you have Jammie Dodgers? Why is the door locked?"

He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and started to unlock the door. "Jammie Dodgers, here I come!"

_Oh shit, he better not really come in. Oh shit, the doors opening! Oh shit, I'm naked! What should I do?! Fuck!_

Without thinking, she shouted the first thing that came to mind. "If you open that door, you will find me lying on a plate of Jammie Dodgers, completely naked! Do it, my love! Come to me!"

Nice going.

"Uh...On second thought, just bring some out to me when you put on some clothes, which you will, hopefully. I'm...going to just...go." He shook his head and shivered, slightly confused. Then he walked away.

Elizabeth sighed with relief. "My plan worked! Now time to put on this bathing suit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~**Time Skip**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Open the doors, please," the Doctor bellowed. Elizabeth complied, pushing open the doors only to be blasted with a huge heat wave.

She started coughing. "Jeez, why is it so hot?"

What a stupid question.

"Come along, Marlow."

"You know my last name? Did I ever tell you?"

"It was when we first met. Actually I'm not quite sure. Maybe it was when I sonic'd you?"

"What? When did you sonic me?"

He cleared his throat, nervously."Well, I'll tell you that later. For now, let's just relax! This trip is all about relaxation!"

_TBC..._

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long to FINALLY post a new chapter. There were problems with my keyboard (by that I mean a 3 year old got a hold of the computer, and fucked some things up). But I fixed it! Thank god for Google!**

**I tried to the best of my limited ability to edit this. I literally came up with this on the spot (even though I know I shouldn't). ;_; Sorry peeps, it took so long, yet it's only like half a page on Fanfiction. **

**I hate when it takes so long to make a chapter, and it looks really long on the program you're using to type it. But then when you post it, it's only three lines. FML.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas. I'll post the other half of this chapter tomorrow. Although, it'll be a completley new chapter. So...I'll post another chapter tomorrow! :D**

**That's a wrap, folks! Seeya.**


	8. Chapter 7

"So, Doctor. Are you going to take off your clothes when we get to the beach, or...?"

"Sorry, but you seem to forget that I am over 1000 years old. I'm not in a hurry to show you...this,"he said, gesturing to himself.

Elizabeth's face was contorted into an expression of confusion. "Are you daft? Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're kind of, like, attractive," she exclaimed with a huff, as if it were obvious.

He grinned. Wait, he didn't grin. _Is that a smirk...?_

"Am I, really?"

"Where have you been for the past...I don't even know! Not sure if you've noticed or not, but women practically throw themselves at you."

The Doctor looked rather confused. "Huh. Yes, well, anyway. Let's get off, then! Do you know where we are?"

"Don't you?!"

"But of course! We are on the planet of Calufrax. Boring planet, really, but the beaches are very quiet, so it'll be just the two of us. No distractions. Or tourists," he added with a shiver.

"Oh, Doctor. You want me all to yourself, don't you? You want to get me to a secluded place so you can-"

"Quite right, then! Off we go!" He practically shoved her out of the TARDIS doors. On the outside of the TARDIS, the sky was a grayish blue. Far off in the distance, Elizabeth could see the shore line.

"Is that the beach over there?"

"Yes, it is. I'm surprised you could see it past the village," he noted, adjusting his bowtie. "Speaking of which, it's a little quiet today. I wonder what's happened?"

He started to walk off, with Elizabeth following close behind.

When they reached the village, they both noticed that there were only a few people out. And even then, they were being very secretive.

"Doctor, why are they acting like that? Almost like they're hiding from something," Elizabeth whispered, sounding scared. "What are they hiding from? Should we be hiding too?"

"I'm not quite sure," he started, glancing around. His eyes landed on a young woman.

Or alien thing. Whatever it was.

"But, you konw what they say. When in doubt, ask the nearest alien. Or the nicest looking one. After all, we don't want to cause trouble with anyone. In our case, that would be her!"

He briskly walked over to the alien woman, who was quietly harvesting some of the beans from her garden. He tapped on her shoulder. When she turned around, Elizabeth noticed how strikingly beautiful she was, with her dark hair to contrast her hazel eyes.

She screamed, and threw her hands up in the air, like she was caught doing something illegal. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be out, I just had to get some food! Please, spare my life!" She was practically choking on her own tears.

"Woah, calm down. See this," the Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the famous psychic paper. "I'm someone who is probably very important. I'm not here to hurt you."

The alien woman stared at him for a bit longer, before letting out a sigh of relief. She quickly ushered them inside of her hut. "Come, quickly! We must hide, before they do their daily rounds! If you're caught you will be killed!"

They all shuffled into the hut one at a time. The hut was about the size of a bedroom, so all three of them were a little cramped. "Please, sit," the woman said, gesturing to her small bed. Both Elizabeth and the Doctor looked a bit uneasy, but sat anyway.

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

"My name is Miz'ri, but call me Lily. Nice to meet you."

"Yes, well, Lily. Tell me, who are 'they'? And why must you hide from them?" The Doctor gazed at Lily, almost like he was hynotizing her into telling him everything.

Of course, she complied. Everyone does, in the end. "'They' are the overseers of everyone and everything on this planet. They plunder our homes when we don't pay taxes, and sometimes they take people. Young people. Probably to become slaves on their ships," she added with distaste. "Everyone here fears them. But I hate them."

The Doctor nodded. "So basically," he concluded. "They're pirates."

Lily nodded vigorously, a look of pure hatred and a hint of fear etched onto her features.

Elizabeth listened, both intrugued and frightened. "Has anyone ever come back from their ships?"

Lily shook her head, a sad look on her face. "My own brother was taken. He was twelve years old. It was the day before his birthday when...they came." Elizabeth gasped quietly.

However, amongst all the pain and mourning that was happening in the hut, one thing was out of place. The Doctor was grinning.

"You know what that means, don't you Elizabeth?" He sounded excited now.

"No...what?" she looked up at him curiously. _Why is he so damn tall...? We're both sitting and I'm still shorter than him._

"Why, it means," he said. "That we're going pirate hunting."

"Excuse me?!"

_**TBC...**_

**A/N**

**So remember when I said I would make the new chapter the next day? Guess what? I lied.**

**Rule 1: The author lies.**

**I'm not going to be making promises anymore. I feel like I dissapoint people when I make a promise and don't come through like I said I would. Kind of like someone I know...Or should I say, some SEXY ALIEN I know? (I'm talking about the Doctor.)**

**This was actually one of my longer chapters. I realized how many things I could do with this boring little planet. And pirates! Hah!**

**I bet you were expecting an anime beach party, with lots of boobs flying and hips shaking and with lots of balls. Beach balls, I mean.**

**Well guess again! Mwhahaha! I tricked you! Okay, well actually, I meant to do the anime beach party thing, but then I'm like, "What the heck am I thinking?! I could do so much better than that crap!"**

**So here we are. About to hunt down some pirates. Yuuuuup. 1,600+ views. Whoop whoop!**


	9. Chapter 8

"You heard me. We're going to find out what's causing everyone to be so afraid," he said before turning to Lily. "I assume you're going to stay here, Lily?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I'm coming with you. I want to see my brother again," she proclaimed with a look of determination. The Doctor smiled, knowingly.

Elizabeth glanced at the Doctor, before turning to Lily. Then at the Doctor again.

"D-Do I get a say in this?" Elizabeth was a little confused.

"No, not really," they both said at the same time.

"But, Doctor! You said that this trip was supposed to be relaxing," Elizabeth whined, shifting on the small bed that she was currently sitting on, alongside the Doctor. "How can I tan when I'm too busy on a spy mission?"

"Spy mission? Oh, yes. We're going incognito," the Doctor said, with an excited twinkle in his eye. "I'll get to wear a pirate hat."

Elizabeth groaned. Lily smiled. "When are we going?"

With a smirk, the Doctor stood. "I'd say...Right now."

"You should have put on the costume. It would have looked lovely on you," the Doctor said, shaking his head.

"It looks ridiculous."

"Not it doesn't. I like pirate hats. Pirate hats are cool." he countered. Lily laughed, before slipping on a pirate hat of her own.

_Where did she manage to get pirate hats, anyway, _Elizabeth though, scrunching up her nose in confusion.

The group gathered outside the hut. Lily appeared to be shiver. Both Elizabeth and the Doctor noticed.

The Doctor furrowed his brow. It was a little chilly out here."Are you cold, Lily?"

"No, no. I'm fine, really. Let's just focus on the mission at hand."

The Doctor nodded, before spotting a lone figure in the distance. "Look," he murmured, pointing. The figure got closer and closer before stopping in front of him, Elizabeth and Lily.

"Yo ho there! Or...Do pirates not actually say that?" the Doctor questioned awkwardly. Elizabeth nudged him, snorting.

"Um, excuse my friend here. I'm Elizabeth, nice to meet you," she offered, holding out her hand hesitantly. The pirate stared at her, his brow narrowed. His eyes were smoldering with what seemed to be rage. Elizabeth retracted her hand slowly, coughing. "Or not...Ahem."

He grunted, before signaling them to follow him. They complied.

He led them a long way until they finally reached a huge ghost ship. Literally, it was floating in middair, and it was a ghostly green color, almost transparent. Lily gasped, while Elizabeth's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"O-kay. Right then. Let's get on with it. Who is your leader?" the Doctor asked the mysterious pirate. He got no response in return. "Not very talkative, are you?"

Inside of the pirate ship looked alot bigger than the outside. Sounds familiar.

_**TBC**_

**A/N**

**Okay, so this is the chapter for now. I'll continue it some other time. I've just got alot going on right now. I've been trying to eat healthier and it's driving me CRAZY. I've also been eating alot of brownies.**

**Those two sentences should not be next to each other. They contradict each other too much, lol. But still, I was on the internet and discovered the Brownie in a Mug recipe. God, that's all I eat. After I ate my breakfast of two slices of toast (one with sauteed apples and ham and the other with salted tomato slices), I ate a Brownie in a Mug. **

**I feel guilty, somehow. ;_;**


	10. Notice (Kind of important, so read it!)

My baby brother was on Nick Jr., probably playing peter Rabbit games or something. My stupid older brother was supposed to be watching him, but he was most definitely on his phone with his headphones on.

So my baby brother isn't good with distractions... He likes to click on random things on the screen. Unfortunately (and I don't know how he did this) he clicked on an icon that makes the keyboard (basically) shut off.

I had to use the on-screen keypad to type. It was excruciating. But I managed to search what was happening on Google, and found out how to fix it. Now I'm able to type again. The problem is, I still have half a chapter to finish.

The chapter I'm writing will be at LEAST 1,000 words long.

But you'll have to wait a couple more days.

Until then...**_Geronimo!_**


End file.
